Five Different Lives
by Cammeal
Summary: "I wish I could live life five times over! then I'd be born in five different cities, and I'd eat different food from all around the world. I'd have five different jobs and then, for those five times, I'd fall in love with the same person..."-Orihime Inoue. Five different one shots all in Orihime's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm going to put 5 one shots in one story in Orihime's point of view. Let me know if you want them to all be happy one shots, or a mix of both happy and sad one shots, in your reviews. If there are no reviews by my next chapter then I'll just type up what comes to mind. Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Blissful

I'm in such a happy place, I'm sure if I called any of my friends they'd get sick from the so called bliss I'm living in at the moment.

I'm brought back from my thoughts as our skin makes contact.

I giggle repeatedly as he nuzzles his face in my neck. His gentle breathing against my skin is what's causing my nonstop giggling. "Ichigo…stop or my stomach is going to hurt from all this laughing."

"I'm sorry Orihime, but you smell so nice and your skin is so smooth."

I giggle again before he pulls his face away from my neck. Once I stop giggling I look over at Ichigo. His chocolate orbs focused on my face or my…lips.

I continue to stare at his eyes though. They're so deep and sweet, _like actual chocolate_. "Orihime?"

"Eh? What is it Ichigo?"

"What's like chocolate?"

I blush profusely as I realize that I said that last thought out loud. I turn away from him as I mutter, "Nothing…I was just thinking of something…"

"Come on, Hime, tell me. What's like chocolate?"He leans in, waiting for a response.

I continue to blush as I close my eyes and confess, "I was looking into your eyes and I realized how sweet they looked so…I thought they were like actual chocolate because of that."

Suddenly, he begins to laugh. I blush harder and open my eyes to take a peek at him. He stops laughing and apologizes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. You're so innocent and cute, Hime."

I relax a bit before saying in a low, seductive voice, "Innocent eh? I don't think I was so innocent last night."

Ichigo blushes at my remark and turns his face away from mine. I giggle and stick my tongue out at him.

_I shouldn't have let my guard down._

He suddenly holds my face and kisses me, pushing my tongue with his. I grab his face with my hands and kiss him back with a passion that has been ignited within me.

That's how we are. We ignite something in each other that makes us yearn for each other in so many ways.

Last night was our one year anniversary as a couple and it was our first time making love as well. Ichigo was surprised at how…'good' I was at it. Even though I had no idea what I was doing, I just did what I felt would work…Ichigo on the other hand…

As we pull away for air, he pulls me down on him. I giggle again as he smiles and pushes my hair out of my face. I look into those brown eyes of his again and get lost in them. I know he's staring into my eyes as well.

We stay like that for a while more before he comments jokingly, "It's too bad I can't compare your sweet eyes to chocolate as well."

I click my tongue as a faint blush covers my cheeks. I sit up and notice Ichigo's face turns a bit red. I look at him curiously before asking him, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Uh…it's just…the way you're sitting on me…"

I look down and realize that I'm seated directly over a certain area. I blush lightly but then smile. I lean down; making sure my bottom stays where it is, and making sure my chest rubs up against his as I kiss him.

He grunts as his hands hold my hips. I smirk and pull away from his lips. "Orihime…"

I bat my eyes innocently and slightly slide back and forth before sitting up. His grip on my hips tightens as he sits up as well.

I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his upper body and then pull him into a kiss. Ichigo accepts the kiss willingly as his hands roam my thighs and waist.

As soon as his lips pull away from mine, he begins to kiss my neck. I gasp continuously, due to the way his lips feel against my neck, and curl my fingers at the nape of his neck, occasionally, pulling on a few orange strands.

_His kisses feel so good and they're only being placed on my neck. Imagine if he placed his kisses somewhere else…_

"Orihime…?"He's no longer kissing my neck or gripping my waist tightly. Instead he is staring at me, a question in his chocolate brown eyes.

I blink a few times and ask, "What is it?"

"Y-you said something about placing kisses somewhere else…"

I blush so deeply that I'm sure my face looks like a tomato. I scramble off of him and run into the restroom, locking the door behind me.

_Oh god, how embarrassing. Why would I say something like that aloud? He must think I'm crazy or a…_

I shake my head,_ how am I going to face him after this? _Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I look up at the ceiling and wait for him to leave.

No such luck.

"Orihime…open the door. There's nothing wrong with what you said."

"Don't lie Ichigo. I'm sure you now think badly of me…"

"Of course I don't! What makes you say that? Come on, Hime, let me in…or come out here."

I shake my head and respond, "No…it's too embarrassing. It's the second time I say my thoughts out loud today."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I like to know what you're thinking. And right now it's hard because I can't see your beautiful face."

I stand up slowly and hesitate to open the door. I think he knows because he pleads again, "Please, Hime…I'm not going anywhere until you open the door. Besides…I'm sure you're going to get hungry and I know that there's plenty of red bean paste in the kitchen."

My mouth waters at the mention of red bean paste. I open the door and attempt to rush by Ichigo but of course, I fail.

He wraps an arm around me and carries me back to the bed. "Hey, put me down…you made me hungry."

"Oy…Orihime, I'll never understand how you're innocent but…not innocent at the same time."

I blush lightly and ask shyly, "So you don't think badly of me?"

"Of course not…now…how about before dinner…I take you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"Kissing you in different places."

I feel my face grow hot as he leans over me and kisses my lips to begin with.

I end up smiling throughout the kiss. We are back in our blissful world.

**AN: So here's the first one shot, please review and read my AN's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's my next one shot. I'm happy that I got one review but I'll admit, this is a very quick update. Anyway, please enjoy. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Only Memories

I still remember when I first met him.

I was looking at the beautiful cakes in my favorite bakery when two burglars showed up out of nowhere and began to threaten everyone at gunpoint.

They saw me and grabbed me, to hold me hostage, before yelling at the poor old woman at the cash register, "Give me all the money in the register or I'll shoot her and then everybody else including you!"

I was trying to think of a plan to help. But what could I do? One of them had a gun to my head and the other one made sure no one got near.

Suddenly, the guy that was supposed to be scaring the rest of the people, was kicked so hard in the face that he passed out. All I managed to see was a flash of bright orange hair before the burglar holding me was pulled off of me and knocked unconscious as well.

My eyes widened as they met with a pair of chocolate orbs. Never have I seen eyes with such intensity and that were so deep.

I saw his lips move and realized he must've asked me a question, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh…me? Yes, I'm fine! Maybe we should check on the others after tying them up?"I suggested as I smiled awkwardly at him while pointing at the unconscious men.

He nodded, smiling back at me.

Oh god. His smile. I froze on the spot as my stomach did somersaults. _Who is that man?_

Once he finished tying the two scoundrels up, I asked the old woman if she could call the police. She nodded and went to the back where her phone was.

The orange haired man walked up to me then. I froze again as I tried to focus on his question, "What's your name?"

"Uh…Orihime Inoue. What's yours?"

"That's a pretty name, it suits you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. So I was wondering, Orihime…"

I could feel my eyes sparkling as I waited for him to continue, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

I stuttered a response, "Uh, I-I umm…y-yes. I would l-love to."

Ichigo smiled at me as I wrote down my number for him. He then left the bakery, saying,"I'll call you later today to make plans. Nice meeting you Orihime."

After that day, it only took a year before we decided we wanted to get married. So we did.

Our honeymoon was extended due to the fact that we couldn't keep away from each other. My favorite day was during our first week at the beach.

I was complaining to Ichigo, saying I didn't feel like going down to the beach today and that I'd prefer staying in the beach house for the day. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in response.

I turned my head and looked at him curiously. "Well since you don't want to go in the water to cool down, how about I ask them to bring us up some ice cream,"Ichigo offered.

My eyes widened at his idea and I nodded excitedly. I was in the mood for ice cream. Little did I know that he had something else in mind…

"I-Ichigo…"

I squirmed, wanting to hold on to him but couldn't because he held my hands against the counter and licked the ice cream off of my stomach, breasts and now downward to where it was dripping, since our heat was causing it to melt a lot quicker. I moaned a bit more loudly once he slid his tongue inside of me.

I arched my back in pleasure, trying not to cry out too loudly as he continued.

Once he finished, I smirked, "My turn."

Then, a more recent memory…

He was tickling me so much that I began to cry happy tears and I couldn't stop laughing. I could hear his small chuckles just barely over my loud laugh. "Ichigo…come on…I'm going to pee myself if you keep this up."

He smiled and then pulled his hands away from my stomach, "Sorry, but your laugh is very cute."

I smiled at him and then lied down next to him, resting my head on his chest. "Orihime…"

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Eh? Of course I do, why would you ask that?! Did I do something that has shown otherwise?!"

"No, you've been the perfect wife. That's not why I asked though."

"Then why…?"

"I don't want to cause you any pain…but if you love me, it can't be helped, right?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Well…you know how I went to the doctor's a couple of weeks ago to get an x-ray on my head along with a few other things?"

I nodded my head but I didn't want him to keep talking. "I got the results back and…I have a brain tumor…"

"No…they're wrong! You can't have a brain tumor! You just can't!"

"Hime…it's a bit late for treatment and the doctors are saying I don't have much time left. Nothing more than a year…"

"But Ichigo…how can I live everyday knowing that within a year or so…you're going to…how can I live without you?!"

"Orihime…I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you so soon either but…it can't be helped. I'm sorry you're going to have to go through this pain. I never wanted to hurt you."

I started to cry as he held me, continuously apologizing and kissing my forehead. "Please tell me this isn't real, that this is a nightmare and I'll wake up in your arms. I'll wake up safe, warm and happy in your arms and there'll be no brain tumor. Please…Ichigo."

"I'm sorry Orihime. Just remember that I love you…and that I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

I start crying all over again as I stare at his picture next to his box of ashes on a small shelf above the furnace.

_Ichigo, why did you leave me? I can't stand living without you and it's been ten years since your death. I haven't remarried because I can't move on and I don't want to move on._

_You are my only love and I still want to believe that you're somewhere out there…alive, no matter how childish that sounds, it's what I want to believe. But I know…that I'll just have to wait until I can pass on before I see you again._

_But even knowing that, it doesn't take the pain away. It hurts every time I wake up in an empty bed. When I catch your scent on your pillows and on some of your clothes that I couldn't bring myself to donate._

_I miss your kisses, your embraces, your kind words, your ways of cheering me up. How can all of those good things only be memories?_

_They're still supposed to be happening but they're not. It only hurts more with each passing day when it's supposed to hurt less._

_I will always love you, Ichigo Kurosaki._

**AN: Okay, is it bad that I cried while writing this? So tell me what you think by reviewing**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay, more reviews. Thank you ****Renji4eva**** for your review and feedback on what type of one shot you want me to write. So here's the next one shot, enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Confessions

It's only homeroom and I'm already dreading the day. I'm sick of today already!

I look over at Ichigo from the corner of my eye and see that he's looking out the window or at Rukia who is by the window. I hold back a sigh and focus back on the teacher.

Just as I'm about to doze off to sleep, she excuses herself and gives us a few minutes to move around before our next class. I sigh and take out my thermos with my tea and take a sip.

I hear movement in the back and see that Ichigo and Rukia have left to fight another hollow. My vision gets blurry suddenly. _Why?_

I quickly wipe my eyes and scold myself mentally. I know I can't go with them, I've already missed too much school, besides, they can handle it.

I put away my thermos and take out my notebook for class, waiting impatiently for the teacher to begin class so I can take my mind off things.

_Finally! School is out! _I cheer in my head as I put away my things in my book bag. I exit the classroom and bump into Ichigo who is talking to Rukia. "I-I'm sorry, Ichigo and Rukia. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Oh it's fine, Orihime, I was just telling Ichigo that I'd catch up with him later, I have to go meet up with Renji in Urahara's shop,"Rukia says with a smile on her face.

"Oh,"Is all I say. Then Ichigo says to me, "I'll walk you home, Orihime. Come on."

I blush lightly and nod as I follow him out of the school.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo asks me, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you seemed kind of down in homeroom, and the rest of the school day for that matter."

"Well…I was just tired and dreading the day."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Well…"I whisper as I grip the handle of my bag more tightly. I stop in my tracks and Ichigo stops a few feet away, looking back at me.

_What should I say? That I'm envious of Rukia because he likes her? That I can't stand the feeling in my heart when I see them together? None of that is right! It's all selfish._

"Orihime, it's okay, you can tell me,"Ichigo whispers as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I look into those brown eyes of his and almost say it, "I lo-…I mean it's a silly thing, nothing to worry about."

"So it has nothing to do with Rukia and me?"

I tense up and turn my face away from his. It hurts to hear him say that. "Tell me what's wrong, Orihime. Why did that question cause such a reaction from you?"

"I-I just get sad when I see the both of you run off all the time. I know it's because of the hollows that appear and everything but it still hurts. It hurts because I get…jealous and I know that's selfish of me but I can't help it because I…I love you."

When I turn to look at him, I am caught off guard. He kisses me ever so gently before pulling away and whispering above my lips, "Oh Orihime…you shouldn't feel hurt or jealous because I feel the same way."

"Wh-what? But I thought you and Rukia…"

"We're just friends. Besides can't you tell that she likes Renji and he likes her?"

I shake my head as he continues explaining, "Well that's what today was about. Renji and I made a deal. He'd ask Rukia out if I asked you out as well. That's why she was going to Urahara's shop, Renji had something planned out, unlike me."

"So I confessed my feelings for no reason…"

"Don't say it like that. You gave me courage so I would be able to confess the same as well. It isn't a bad thing that you told me how you felt, Orihime."

"When you put it that way, I guess it isn't so bad. But I still feel embarrassed for feeling jealous…"

"Come here,"Ichigo murmurs as he pulls me into a hug.

My eyes widen at his gesture and for a moment I just stand there, letting things process through my head. Once it sinks in, I wrap my arms around him as well. I take in his scent and realize that he likes me back.

A smile forms on my face as I hold on to him a bit more tightly. "Ichigo…"

"What is it, Orihime?"

"I'm glad you're not mad at me and that you feel the same way."

He pulls away from the hug and smiles at me as he takes my hand into his. They are so warm, the warmth from him makes me feel safe.

I'm still smiling when we reach my apartment and I invite him in for some tea. He accepts and follows me through the door, still holding my hand.

I just know that this day of confessions is a start of something wonderful.

**AN: So the ending is kind of eh but I hope you liked it. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Nypsy****, thank you for your reviews on the first three one shots, the feedback helps:) ****Marchioness Scarlet**** your review was so sweet, thank you. So I hope you all enjoy this one shot just as much. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Love, Lust &amp; Passion

"_Ichigo, do you think those people who opposed our marriage were right? That we were only marrying each other for lust? That there's no love between us?"_

"_Orihime…let's start a family,"__Ichigo whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek gently._

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We claimed our lust to only be to start a family but we both knew it was also because we couldn't get enough of each other.

So now I'm on my back, on our bed, my hands pinned back by my head as he kisses my neck. He slowly makes his way down to my belly button. Once there he softly breathes on me because he knows I'm ticklish.

I try to hold back my laugh and almost burst when he stops and proceeds to kiss me downward. I feel him let go of my wrists. I'm about to sit up when he grabs my ankles and pulls me towards him.

I bite my lower lip as I watch him lean over. Then, I feel his lips on my inner thigh, but he doesn't stop there. He keeps going until his lips are over my area.

_Is he going to…_"Ichigo!" I cry out his name as he enters his tongue into my vagina. I clutch onto the bed sheets tightly but then put my hand to my mouth so I don't cry out so loudly.

However, that isn't working for Ichigo; I believe he wants to make me cry out.

He begins to finger me as he licks above my vaginal entrance. I moan loudly and begin to move my hips to the rhythm of his fingers without much thought.

_I had no idea that he was so gifted with his fingers…_

Just as I'm about to release, he pulls his fingers out. I can feel the disappointment on my face but instead of continuing, he smirks. I look at him confused like when he enters me.

I'm sure I cried out loud enough to please him, if not louder.

At first he thrusts slowly but once my hips move accordingly, he thrusts faster and harder. I moan over and over, occasionally gasping out his name. Then, when I do release, I cry out just as loud as when he entered me. Not even two seconds later, Ichigo releases inside of me.

Despite the fact that we both released, we don't want to stop, and we don't.

I'm in the kitchen singing to myself while I put away the dishes, waiting for Ichigo to get home with dinner. I start to wonder if he still wants to try starting a family, it's been a month but I haven't noticed anything different.

"Ah! That's cold!"I exclaim to myself as I look down on my shirt. _Just great! I picked up a cup that had a bunch of water in it and when I turned it over to dry it, the water spilled all over me._

_Why am I such a klutz? _I grit my teeth as I put the cup in the sink and attempt to dry off my shirt with a towel. No good. I sigh loudly and unbutton my shirt before slipping it off.

I turn around and find Ichigo staring at me with confusion and hunger in his eyes. "I-Ichigo, when did you get here? I didn't hear the door…"

"I just got here…sorry for not making much noise."

I blush lightly as he walks to where I am. He sets the food down before kissing me passionately. I drop my shirt on the ground and hold his face as I kiss him back. I feel him pick me up and place me on our kitchen counter.

_We're doing this here?! But…I just cleaned the counter. Oh well, I'll just have to clean it again later._

I pull off Ichigo's coat before ripping his shirt open. I hear small clicks, most likely the buttons from his shirt hitting the ground. He accidentally breaks the hook from my bra during the attempt to take it off of me.

He mutters an apology and something about buying me another one. At the moment I don't care though because I only want him.

His lips cover my pert nipple as his hand slides under my thigh. I moan as I hold onto his shoulders. He then pulls my skirt and underwear off. I watch him as he kneels down so his face is at level with my lower area.

Suddenly, he begins to eat me out. I prop myself up on my elbows as I watch him, his hands holding my thighs, his head moving as his tongue enters and leaves me. I bite my lip and can't help but sit up and hold his head closer.

I can almost feel his smirk as he continues but lets his hands roam. I moan lightly and slowly move back and forth. I hear him grunt as he pulls away, a smirk on his face.

I am certain it means that he's going to enter me but he surprises me when he climbs over me and pins my hands back with one of his hands. _Wait, when did he take his pants and underwear off?_

Just like I thought though, he does enter me; the only problem is that I can't hold on to him or anything as he thrusts into me repeatedly. _How can he do this and hold my hands back? I would be too weak or excited to be able to hold his hands back._

After we both release, he whispers in my ear, "I love you Hime."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

The Following Month

"Are you serious?! It finally happened?"

"Yes,"I say with a sparkle in my eyes.

"I'm so happy,"Ichigo exclaims as he picks me up and spins me around.

I giggle but am cut abruptly when he places his lips to mine, once he stops spinning me around. "I must be the luckiest man on this planet."

"Why is that?"I ask, a beaming smile on my face.

"For starters, I have the most beautiful wife and now we are starting a family together. I'm sure if it's a girl she'll be just as beautiful as her mother."

"And if it's a boy, I'm sure he'll be just as handsome as his father," I add as I kiss him again.

"So…what do you say we celebrate?"Before I can answer his question, he's already attacking my neck and ripping my clothes off. I give in easily and pull his shirt off as well.

And as he carries me to our bedroom I realize that those people were wrong about us. We aren't just lust, we are also love and passion.

**AN: Well I can assure you that I tried to make this good but probably failed. *Sigh* Let me know what you think by reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so here's the last one shot for this story but no worries, I'm sure I'll write more stories about this pairing whether they are one shots or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Not So Innocent Touches

As my mind awakens, I feel so warm. _The sun must be up. _I blink open my eyes and smile at the fact that I was right. The sun is shining through the thin curtains, lighting up the room.

I sit up gently so as not to awaken the man beside me. Ichigo's bare back is to me, one arm under his pillow and the other arm on top.

I scoot closer to his body and lightly trace patterns on his back. Then I proceed to comb my fingers through his soft, orange hair. I love the way his hair is so soft, despite how spikey it looks.

Suddenly, he flips over on his back. I giggle lightly; surprised he hasn't woken up yet. I slide my hand across his bare chest before placing kisses on it. I can't help but kiss all over his chest before going up to his jawline and finally his lips.

That's when he finally wakes up.

I pull away giggling, "Oh, I see, I had to kiss you to wake you up. Just like sleeping beauty."

"Orihime…what were you doing while I was asleep…?"

"Just tracing patterns on your body and leaving kisses everywhere. Why?"I say and ask innocently.

"Well…that explains the dream."

Before I can ask him what it was about, he rolls over, on top of me, and kisses me. I let him pin my hands back against the pillows as he presses his body closer to mine.

What an exciting morning.

Ichigo and I are lying on the couch, enjoying a quiet, peaceful moment while our daughters are out with Rukia and Renji at the zoo.

As he sits up, I position myself to give him a massage because I've noticed that he's been looking a bit tense lately. I rub his shoulders gently and feel him relax a bit. I smile to myself and continue.

At one point, I almost fall over but luckily only my chest hits his back before I regain my posture. I feel him tense up so I rub his shoulders a bit harder. I hear a light moan escape his lips.

"Ichigo…?"

He reaches back and grabs my hand. I stop my movements as he turns around and motions for me to turn around so he can massage me. I smile, roll my eyes, and do as he says.

At first, I feel relaxed because he does the same thing I was doing to him but then I feel a bit aroused because he starts kissing my neck as his hands gently rub my shoulders down to my forearms.

I bite my lip and force myself to stay put. However, he just keeps kissing my neck. I finally cave when he nicks my neck with his teeth.

I gasp out his name and turn around, pushing him back against the sofa before sitting on his lap. Then I lean over and start kissing him as I pin his hands on either side of his head.

As I begin to unbutton his shirt I hear talking at the door. _Damn! They're back._

I pull away from Ichigo's lips and quickly straighten myself up. Ichigo fixes up his shirt and we both stand up to greet them at the door.

"Hey, Rukia, Renji. How did it go? Did they behave?" I ask as I usher the girls in.

"Of course they behaved, they're little angels. Everything went great. I'll look forward to taking care of them on Saturday as well,"Rukia replies as she waves at Ichigo and the girls who are already clinging to him asking him for who knows what.

I thank her again before waving goodbye and closing the door. As the girls rush to their room, Ichigo sends me a mischievous smile before disappearing after the girls.

It's Saturday, and I found out that Ichigo had convinced the girls to convince Rukia and Renji to let them sleep over for the weekend.

I smile and shake my head at him as he waves one last time at the girls. "What?"He asks innocently.

"Oh nothing. But you do know we have that meeting today, right? So we can enroll the girls in grade school."

"Of course I remember…now let's get ready for it."

I smirk at him before leaving to our bedroom to change. I know exactly how to get back at him. He thinks he'll beat me at this game? Well he's wrong.

We are seated in front of the principal's desk, listening to him ramble on about things parents should know about the school. When he turns around to look for the papers we have to sign, I rub Ichigo's thigh gently a few times; each stroke getting closer to a certain area. He grunts but covers his grunt up by clearing his throat.

I pull my hand away just as the middle-aged man turns around and drops a small stack of papers in front of Ichigo. He hands him a pen and points to the areas where he needs to sign. Since they're both distracted, I rub the tip of my shoe against Ichigo's leg.

I feel him tense up but he continues signing, pretending I hadn't done anything. I smile lightly as Ichigo finishes signing the papers. The man then points to a spot, I pretend to be interested and lean on Ichigo.

My chest is pressed against his arm so I purposely move while still leaning on him. He tenses up, yet again. I smile before asking the man if I need to sign anything. He nods and turns around to look for more papers.

I take advantage and stroke Ichigo's thigh again, but this time inward instead of up and down. He grabs my hand but quickly let's go when the man turns around again.

I pick up the pen Ichigo left on the desk and sign the areas the principal points at. As soon as I'm done he says, "Well that's all that needs to be signed. You'll receive more information about their classes through the mail. If you have any questions don't hesitate to come and ask. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, have a nice day as well,"I reply as I bow to him. Ichigo bows slightly before grabbing my hand and tugging me behind him.

As soon as we get home, he pins me against the wall by the front door. I moan as he kisses my neck and pulls off my jacket. He proceeds to unbutton my shirt and slip it off of me, still kissing me hungrily.

"Orihime…don't make me wait this long…ever again."Ichigo murmurs in my ear as I unbutton his shirt.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. Those were innocent touches**…" **I whisper as lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"Yeah right,"he says as he kisses me and as I unbuckle his pants.

Once I finally get his pants, and boxers, down, he enters me. I moan so loudly that I almost worry that the neighbors heard. At the same time, I don't care though.

Even if they hear my cries of pleasure and come knocking, thinking that they're cries of help, we wouldn't stop…

**AN: Oh goodness, I didn't think I had it in me to write these types of stories anymore:3 The ending was inspired by the song Gorilla by Bruno Mars. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
